The Fate of James McCloud
by HyruleKing
Summary: The truth behind what happened to Fox McCloud's father, James...


_Author's Note: Now that Fox's father, James, has appeared in one of my Amazing Race fanfics, and is going to be a racer in another one I'm trying to write, I figured it was about time I went and explained how he's still around after the whole Pigma incident. _

_And yes, I understand that James is really dead, but I wanted to write a what-if fanfic as if he weren't really dead._

_So, without further ado, I present…_

__Star Fox: The Fate of James McCloud

_**The Lylat System, 19 Years Ago (1992)…**_

Three small spaceships flew toward a desolate planet known as Venom. Piloting the lead ship was a dark red fox wearing a silver vest, green pants and sunglasses. He was about 25 years old. He was James McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team.

At his side, piloting the other two ships, which were known as Arwings, were James's teammates. The first was a gray hare in a green shirt and pants. He was Peppy Hare, James's closest friend. The final member of their team was Pigma Dengar, a pig garbed in a yellow bodysuit.

"Ready team?" James asked. "It's time to head down to the planet's surface and see what Andross is up to." The three ships flew to the planet's surface and James and Peppy gasped as they were greeted by the monstrous head of an ape.

"Andross!" Peppy exclaimed. The ape was the mad scientist Andross, banished to Venom from the planet Corneria, where he had been conducting dark and sinister science experiments.

"Everyone, attack!" James said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Pigma shouted, as he fired a laser shot at James's Arwing, damaging it. "They're all yours, Emperor Andross." Pigma then flew from the planet, laughing evilly as he escaped to parts unknown.

"Thank you, Pigma." Andross laughed. "This, Team StarFox, is for getting me exiled from Corneria!" Andross's monstrous hands reached for Peppy and James's ships, but James fired a laser blast, defending his teammate.

"James!" Peppy exclaimed.

"Go!" James shouted. "Get out of here! I'll hold off Andross! Protect Fox!" With that, Peppy flew away from the planet, bound for Corneria, to protect James's 12-year-old son, Fox McCloud. Peppy cringed as an explosion rocked the planet Venom.

_**Corneria, 13 years ago (1998)…**_

Fox McCloud, the spitting image of his father, only with lighter fur, piloted an Arwing through the hazy atmosphere of Venom, along with Peppy and two others. A young toad named Slippy, and a blue falcon named Falco Lombardi.

The team, still called Team StarFox, had been sent by General Pepper of the Cornerian Defense Fleet to stop the evil scientist Andross once again. Much to everyone's dismay, James's noble sacrifice 6 years ago had not stopped him. Instead, Andross detonated some type of explosive, creating a black hole in the center of the Lylat System. James was presumed dead…

Fox now flew into a base on Venom, and soon came face-to-face with Andross.

"Ah yes… Fox McCloud…" Andross said. "Here to follow in your father's footsteps, I see…"

"Not quite!" Fox said, shooting a bomb at Andross. The bomb exploded on impact and Andross began to scream out in pain.

"You think you've won, but you haven't, McCloud!" Andross shouted. "This base is set to self-destruct!" Suddenly, the base began to collapse around Fox.

_"Fox, my son… Never give up…"_ A voice echoed. Suddenly, an Arwing flew in front of Fox.

"Father?" Fox asked.

_"Follow me, my son… Trust your instincts…"_ Within no time, Fox escaped the base on Venom, and he and his team watched as the planet Venom exploded behind them.

_**A distant corner of the Lylat System, 5 years ago (2006)…**_

Fox piloted his Arwing above the planet Sauria, a prehistoric planet on the edge of the Lylat System. He, Peppy and Slippy had taken a mission to save the planet, which was falling apart. He had nearly saved the planet, and now found himself in space combat. In front of him was a strange creature, known as a Krazoa. The Krazoa turned around, showing the back of its head, and Fox gasped.

"I've been looking forward to this day… to see you again, Fox McCloud…" The creature said.

"Andross!" Fox exclaimed.

"And now… to destroy the Lylat System!" Andross shouted.

"I've got to stop him!" Fox said. A battle ensued and Fox fought his hardest against Andross. But Andross had somehow become stronger this time. He began to inhale all matter of space, including Fox. Suddenly, a bomb came from nowhere, severely injuring Andross.

"Hey McCloud… Different time, different planet, and you still need Falco's help… It's good to see you buddy." Fox smiled as his old pal Falco came to his rescue. Within no time, Andross was defeated and Sauria was saved.

_**Somewhere in space, 4 years ago (2007)…**_

Fox, Slippy, Falco, and their newest team member, a young female blue fox named Krystal, were piloting their Arwings within a strange place. In front of them was a large alien, mechanical bug like creature, known as an Aparoid.

"That must be…" Falco said.

"…The Queen…" Krystal added.

"Fox…" Echoed Pigma's voice. "Fox… Don't be a fool… Stop all this nonsense…"

"Pigma?" Fox gasped.

"You swine!" Falco said. "But you're supposed to be dead…"

"Star Fox Team… Accept defeat…" Echoed a voice familiar to the team.

"G-General Pepper?" Slippy gasped.

"Give in… This is not sacrifice… It is evolution…" Peppy's voice echoed.

"Not Peppy, too!" Krystal exclaimed. "Stop!"

"What's going on?" Falco asked.

"Fox…" Echoed a new voice.

"Dad?" Fox gasped.

"That's enough… There's no need for you to be hurt anymore…" James said. Fox gasped. "Let us live as one…"

"Fox… Don't let it fool you… You know you're father is…" Falco said.

"I know!" Fox shouted. "My father… My father would never tell me to give up!"

"Oh, I get it!" Slippy said. "The Queen is using information from all the things she's absorbed."

"Fox… There's no need to fight anymore…" James said.

"Let us live together… together…" General Pepper said.

"Live… as one…" Pigma said.

"_Don't hesitate… When the time comes, just act!"_ A voice echoed in Fox's mind.

"Everyone! Let's give the queen her present!" Fox said. The others began firing lasers at the Queen, as Fox launched a small capsule at her. It attached to her and she began to explode.

"The program's working!" Slippy said.

"Destruction is spreading across the entire planet…" Krystal said.

"All ships! Evacuate at maximum velocity!" Everyone began to fly away as an explosion destroyed the Aparoid Homeworld.

"We did it, Fox!" Falco said.

"I can't believe it!" Slippy said. "I'm still breathing."

"But… so many casualties… Peppy… Wolf's Team… So many noble sacrifices…" Krystal said. Fox smirked, as Falco noticed a nearby ship. "What's that?"

"Hey… Could that be? No… It couldn't…" Falco said.

"Hey! You're all OK! Hoo, that was hairy! I promise, I'm really gonna retire after this." Peppy said.

"It's Peppy!" Slippy laughed with excitement.

"What's up, Peppy?" Fox asked calmly.

"Fox! Tell me it ain't so buddy… You knew about this?" Falco said.

"So THAT'S why you were so calm! You sneaky dog!" Slippy said.

"Pepper is all right as well?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah…It's possible…" Fox said. "And Wolf's team."

"You don't suppose…?" Peppy asked.

"Suppose what, Peppy?" Slippy asked.

"What are you getting at?" Falco asked.

_**Corneria, present day…**_

"And that's how I escaped the clutches of the Aparoids… With the help of my son, Fox."

"You know something, James?" Peppy said, his arm around his two best friends. "It never ceases to amaze me how Fox managed to save you."

"I couldn't have done it without everyone's help." Fox said.

"I still can't believe you were captured by the Aparoids after Pigma betrayed you." Slippy said.

"Yup." James said. "After Andross detonated the explosives and I was swallowed into the Black Hole, I ended up on the Aparoid Homeworld, where I was held captive by the Queen until the time was right to absorb me… But thanks to my talented son, I was rescued…" James smiled as he looked at Fox.

"Glad to have you back, Dad…" Fox said.

**The End**


End file.
